Two Soldiers in a Candy Shop
by 29black
Summary: By chance, Riza and Fuery unexpectedly meet at the Central Candy Shop on Tuesday. This is the 'narrative' of what transpired between them. Two part FueryxRiza fluff. Reviews appreciated.


A/N: This is a random little two part fiction that is an almost direct translation of an rp my friend Lop and I did. I thought that it was cute enough and sound enough (in terms of literature and grammar) to post on this website. Well, read and enjoy the cuteness that is…

**Two Soldiers in a Candy Shop**

Part I:

Fuery is happy because it's Tuesday. On Tuesdays Fuery gets paid for being a soldier. He spends his money of dog food (for Black Hayate) and confectionary. So Fuery went to the sweet store in Central, not expecting to run into anyone he knew (apart from the store owner of course).

Riza is happy because it's Tuesday. On Tuesdays Riza gets paid for being a trigger-happy lieutenant. She decided to spend it on her favourite sweets – truffles. So Riza went to the sweet store in central.

While carefully selecting milk and dark chocolates Fuery heard the door of the sweet store open. Turning around, he gasped and blinked when he saw Riza walking into the sweet store. She did not notice Fuery and made her way over to the truffle stand in the far side of the store.

"What's the lieutenant doing here?" Fuery thought to himself. If Riza saw him… well, he didn't want to think about that. He would somehow have to sneak away without being sighted. Desperately, he tried to remember all his stealth training.

'Slow, quiet, focus' he told himself as he edged towards the door.

Just at the moment, Riza turned around and sighted Fuery.  
"Fuery, what are you doing here?" she asked, still clutching her small bag of truffles. Caught flattened against a wall of boiled sweets, Fuery remained completely still and blushed heavily.

"Hi lieutenant Hawkeye." He awkwardly threw a tight salute and smiled nervously.

"Ah, I'm just…" his mind was racing, scrambling desperately for an excuse.

"Birthday shopping!" he announced proudly.

"For…for Colonel Mustang!" he added. 'God, I'm sharp today' he congratulated himself.

"I didn't know that it was the Colonel's birthday coming up…" said Riza thoughtfully. She frowned a little, wondering what she would get the colonel.

"What did you buy him Fuery?" she asked, hoping her subordinate could provide her with inspiration.

Now he had to be on his feet, thinking fast; Fuery looked around the room.  
"Weeeeelll, I was thinking of buying him, ah…" he stumbled as he snatched up a brown paper bag, not really paying attention to what it was, and presented it to Riza.  
"This. DO you think the Colonel will like it?" he beamed at the lieutenant.

Riza looked at the bag that Fuery was holding.  
"Uh, Fuery, I think that I should tell you that the Colonel doesn't like liquorice. He finds it too salty, especially the East Central liquorice, like the bag you're intending to buy." Riza smiled at him sympathetically.

"Oh… OH, alright then," Fuery said. He felt rather defeated now he didn't have any ideas.  
"So, uh, what **does** the Colonel like then?" he inquired humbly. Riza knew Mustang better than anyone, so at least she would know. 'Does the Colonel even like sweets at all?' Fuery wondered. If he didn't, it would be kind of sad though, wouldn't it?

Riza paused before answering. What would Roy like? Riza was about to say she didn't think Roy liked any sweets when she remembered something. One day she went into the Colonel's office to nag at him about doing the paperwork when she'd seen an interesting sight. Firstly, Roy was actually doing his paperwork (even if a little begrudgingly) and secondly, he was snacking of strawberries and cream lollies.  
"I think he likes strawberries and creams," she replied.

Fuery lit up. At last he had something to cleverly tie off his little lie and cover his indulgent habits.  
"Well, I suppose I'll but him strawberries and creams then." But what would Riza but him? Well, that was her problem; the Colonel didn't just like confections after all. S Scanning the laden shelves, Fuery picked out a pastel pink packet and moved towards the counter. He would have to come back later to buy his treats.

"So Fuery," started Riza, following Fuery up to the counter, "what sweets to you enjoy?" "I prefer truffles myself." She continued, holding up her little brown paper truffle bag to illustrate her point.

All of a sudden, Fuery didn't feel as guilty anymore. Riza took pleasure in eating truffles, so being a little indulgent wasn't so bad.  
"Truffles, really? I like dark chocolate myself."  
He smiled, and briefly envisioned Riza, relaxing and snacking of truffles. Feeling his face burn, Fuery turned away from the lieutenant to purchase the lollies and a bar of dark chocolate he had been hiding from Riza.

Riza smiled at Fuery while his back was turned. Idly, she thought of Fuery lying in the dorms eating chocolate while he listened to Havoc complaining about his lack of lady friends.

"There you go," the old shopkeeper said as she handed Fuery his purchases. He mumbled a word of thanks and politely stepped aside for Riza to buy her truffles. Glancing once more at the lieutenant's beautiful face, he turned to go. Fuery paused and decided to politely wait for the Lieutenant. A lady could do with someone to walk with.

Part I fin

(A/N: I am not sure if 'strawberries and creams' are a completely Australian concept, but basically, if anyone doesn't know, strawberries and creams are soft lollies that have a red, strawberry shaped and flavoured bit on the top of a white cream flavoured base. They are small and bite sized and I thought (for some perverse reason) that they were perfect for Roy.)


End file.
